Third Origin Release
'Third Origin Release''' (第三の原点リリース, Dai San no Genten Rirīsu) is an unnamed Arc of Time Spell. It is the ability that gives a wizard the power they are eventually destined to unlock in the future. Overview Arc of Time Method This spell grants the user the Magic Power that, in the future, they have the potential to obtain,however, the casting process by which the recipient can gain this power takes some time to cast. The immediate side-effect of this spell being cast is that the recipient physically ages some years; for instance, they appear as an adult should they have been a child at the time of the casting. A Third Origin release can only be received once, as once the effect wears off, the user loses the ability to use Magic forever something which occurs due to the permanent disappearance of Ethernano from the recipient's body. Traditionally, it can be forcibly activating it via Arc of Time, drawing out a wizard's deepest of innate skills and magic reserves, being the primary reason as to why the wizard in question is altered physicaly as if aging several years ahead of time; this is to allow a wizard's body better compensate for the sudden change of magic volume being unleashed by their Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power which the user can project through the user's spells. Through natural progression of time, [[Eternano|'Eternano']] (エーテルナノ Ēterunano) will come from the atmosphere and enter a Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. When this is done, a reserve set of magic power is stored inside the Third Origin, naturally building up through the course of years, exploding in a rush of unparalleled power when unleashed. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. The Third Origin, unlike it's counter-part the Second Origin Activation that represents their full potential being achieved, this power is the personification of their dormant abilities and capacity to become infinitely more stronger by natural progression via training and personal growth. Even though the consequence of forcibly unleashing it's power can sometime be outweighed by the power it can give, very few wizards dare to acquire the use of their dormant powers through this method, as shortly afterwards they lose all of their magic powers as the price for breaking the fundamental law of magic nature. In terms of power bestowed, it is widely considered as unfathomable, as shown in Sherria's capacity to exchange and match blow-for-blow with the God of time Chronos and ending up victorious at the cost of losing all her magic in the process. Natural Acquisition As stated above, the Third Origin is the power that wizards are eventually destined to unlock in the future, naturally, this can be awakened when a wizard has completely and utterly mastered every aspect of themselves in terms of physical, mental, and magical prowess, escalating their powers beyond their the maximum threshold of power to a near abysmal status. Unlike the activation via Arc of Time, which can be activated whenever they want, the sheer difficulty and skill required to activate it makes nearly unattainable, with nearly 97% of wizards going all their life without being remotely close to unlocking it through sheer force of will and hard work, pushing even further beyond their absolute highest possible levels of strength and dexterity. This single feat makes it even more impressive when someone achieves it, easily dubbing them as a wizard of extraordinary skill and control, existing on a level that is completely their own. Additionally, the power unlocked through this method is more than 5x's greater than that via Arc of Time, as it requires a untold degree of effort and strenuous work, often taking years, to achieve, giving them ample time to prepare their body for the massive increase of magic when it is finally achieved. Oftenly, it requires years of the highest quality training dedicated to this single task to awaken the Third Origin naturally; even to the strongest and most talented of beings are born with the inability to do this, as very few even have the capacity to awaken this power. When it is finally unleashed, it gives a wizard the ability to be able to push a their body to the highest possible degree, unlocking their hidden strength and abilities within themselves and amplify it, gaining an incredible level of untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will, giving them the strength to draw out their hidden capabilities they themselves are unable to awaken through conventional means. Able to bypass all limitations their body possesses and break each limiter placed unto them through nature, increasing the offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities to their fullest extent attainable. This ability is not only limited to physically oriented abilities, but mentally as well, as it can elevate an individual's natural consciousness to a higher plane of existence, a feat achieved through years of meditation, all for the sake of allowing them to reach a higher level of enlightenment with their magic. With this, they become self-conscious of the exact limits they possesses, awakening and developing the hidden potential that lies dormant within themselves, unlocking previously nonexistent abilities from not only themselves, but those belonging to their magic arts. The entire process is able to give birth to an enormous variety of abilities, always different yet always fitting, blooming and evolving alongside their users. With this level of experience used to activate the Third Origin, they can not only learn new abilities, but even push them beyond their limits by creating new and more advanced ways to use them, improving their capabilities to unprecedented heights of power and efficiency. This is most commonly seen in the alteration of their abilities and ethernano generation rate; any ability or power that can be perfected will be amplified in a way that exists beyond its normal capacity. With the limits completely and utterly broken, a wizard affectedthese changes is able to overcome his/her personal weaknesses that weaken them in most regards, becoming either more resistant or completely immune to said weaknesses, even able to destroy them with a single wave of magic. With it's aid, it can help wizards transcend the limitations of their power by drawing out the innate prowess that sleeps within the deepest recesses of their soul, laying dormant. Third Origin can unlock all the prior restraints, mental blocks, physical barriers, and spirituals inhibitors within an individual to give them the fullest extent and maximum grasp on their powers. This unlocks previously nonexistent abilities within themselves, giving them new ways in which to exert their magic that can develop and bloom at various paces and to extents, depending on each receiver. The potential created takes shape according to each receivers specific nature and personality rather than magic type, giving them new abilities without it causing any negative impact on their life. The process can thus generate a wide variety of abilities, always different yet always fitting, that will ascend alongside their users, like a supernatural extension of themselves that will only grow stronger. It's power can release/remove the limiters that are usually placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent them from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential activated from a wizard once he uses this ability. By disabling these suppressors, a wizard can gain access to the full and complete use of their full potential without fearing about the effect it will have on those around them. Inside living beings, these restraints vary between people, and can range from taking off psychic blocks or other such limiters worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. This ability is not only limited to magic abilities, but to experience in the use of objects or weapons they use, able to can draw out and manipulate the full potential force of any/all items/objects, allowing them to utilize the maximum possible ability attainable for anything they use, such as picking up a broken wooden sword and it can now do damage equal to a weapon of mass destruction. It utilizes the full potential of what an object could possibly ever do. By it's very definition, this unique ability is the power that allows wizard to manipulate the potential, the capacity to become or develop into something in the future, in themselves. This can range from controlling one's skills, abilities and personal preferences to the range of options they are given in life, ultimately controlling the kind of person they can eventually become and how they wish for their magic to grow. A wizard who has reached the complete and highest achievement in the use of his own powers, is blessed with their magic able to function in ways that rival if not surpass that of certain forms of Lost Magic even though he uses simple Caster Magic. After the entire process is done, wizards can spontaneously and quickly increase their power-level to match those of superior opponents and overcome excessive hardships that once stood in their way. This adaptation applies to all personal parameters, physical, mental and even magical. Raw power, speed and fighting skills will keep increasing until the opposition finds itself severely outmatched, surviving and recovering from incredible punishments until they become unnoticeable. When facing some particularly extreme circumstances, the user will eventually reach a breaking point, his power-level exploding as they shed into a new super-powerful form. In the end, no matter how huge the gap in power, no matter how impossible the odds, they will always find themselves standing victorious on top of their defeated enemies. The last benefit that most wizards obtain through this ability is gaining access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries placed unto themselves by others or themselves. Most importantly, the Zenith Ability ((天頂能力, Tenchō nōryoku, lit. "God Level") can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. The power gained through this method bestows upon a person more than 10x's their original fighting strength, making themselves several times stronger than they would be in their normal form. Trivia * Heavily expanded upon by CM6.